Aves del mismo plumaje
by MrRayney
Summary: Robin finalmente decide confesarle sus sentimientos a Raven, pero las cosas no salen según como lo tenía previsto. [¡Fic satírico! ¡No recomendado para aquellos que les gusta el RobRae!]


_**Birds of a Feather**_

_**Escrito por Kaiju Moth**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Muy bien chicos y chicas aquí MrRayney con lo que podría ser su penúltima traducción del año, antes de comenzar mi nota de autor/traductor, la autora Kaiju Moth quiere dejar unas cosas en claro.

Como lo indica el Summary, esta es una especie de parodia al RobRae, por lo que si te gusta el RobRae, debo decir que esta historia no es para ti (A menos de que tengas un buen sentido del humor) Solo para aclarar las cosas, la autora hizo esta historia por mera diversión. Si no te gusta, entonces no lo leas, pero si quieres dejar alguna crítica constructiva sigue leyendo, pero si solo vienen a insultarnos tanto a mí como a la autora, por favor retírense de aquí. Los insultos no van a cambiar nada y solo los harán ver como idiotas. Realmente la autora no sabe lo que la impulso a escribir esto, tal vez solo fuera un capricho.

Ahora en mi caso, si se lo que me impulso a traducir esta historia, pero si ya me conoces lo veras a continuación, debo decir que para entender mas mi motivación, terminen la historia y lean la nota de autor de Kaiju Moth que hizo al final del fics para explicar ciertas cosas de la historia, pues estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que ella quiso decir al final del fic, sin nada que decir, que comience esta historia.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aves del mismo plumaje<strong>_

Las puertas corredizas que daban a la sala de operaciones se abrieron de golpe, y a través de ella entro el intrépido líder los Jóvenes Titanes, por supuesto que hablamos de Robin. Si uno viera a Robin diría que se veía como cualquier otro día, con su máscara, uniforme y el inusual pelo de punta, todo eso estaba en su lugar…excepto por una cosa y es que estaba sonriendo. Pero no era una sonrisa común y corriente, estaba sonriendo arrogantemente, una sonrisa orgullosa que solo se ve en un hombre que está completamente seguro de algo.

Pero el no solo estaba sonriendo porque se encontrara de buen humor o debido a su enorme ego; la razón de su sonrisa era porque hoy iba a hacer algo que había planeado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Algo que no se había atrevido a hacer porque no había tenido las agallas para llevar a cabo tal misión, pero eso cambiaria. Hoy era el día en que le diría sus verdaderos sentimientos a cierta compañera de equipo.

Hoy era el día en que le confesaría sus sentimientos a Raven.

Raven. La chica a la cual había rescatado de las garras de Trigon. La chica que había salvado al mundo. La chica de la cual estaba completamente seguro estaba enamorado. Es verdad, había comenzado a sentir algo en su corazón desde el momento en que la salvo de caerse de ese edificio cuando Slade había regresado. Después de ese día, Robin había llevado una misión personal de hacer todo lo posible por ganarse el corazón de la hechicera. Había hecho muchas cosas, incluso había llegado al punto de ir al mismísimo infierno con tal de rescatarla y ayudarla a vencer a Trigon, lo cual se dijo en repetidas ocasiones, no fue a causa de su enferma obsesión por Slade o por su deseo de verse como un héroe y superar a su antiguo mentor. Después de que todo se había aclarado, dicho y hecho, Robin estaba seguro de que la bella hechicera también alberga sentimientos por el líder. Después de todo ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él la había rescatado de Trigon y aunque los otros también la habían ayudado a prosperar en la batalla, sabía que el había hecho mucho más que cualquiera de sus compañeros. Ella le había dado las gracias personalmente después de vencer a Trigon. ¡Ella incluso lo había abrazado! Si eso no era ningún signo de que lo ama, entonces no sabía lo que era.

Y finalmente ese mismo día se le había dado una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg habían salido al carnaval que estaba de visita en la ciudad, como era de esperarse, Starfire estaba completamente emocionada de ir. Después de largas horas de rogar y suplicar, había logrado conseguir que Cyborg los llevare ahí. Chico Bestia quien también quería ir, no se negó cuando Starfire lo invito. Como era la costumbre, el mutante le había suplicado a Raven que fuera con ellos, pero igual como de costumbre, ella se había negado y termino quedándose en la torre. Mientras que Starfire había intentado convencer a Robin de ir también para poder tener un "Paseo en el carnaval" como lo había dicho ella, pero Robin, le dijo que no podía ir. Había logrado convencer a Starfire de que tenía demasiado trabajo como para poder tomarse un descanso.

Bueno, en realidad, él no le había mentido del todo, si tuvo trabajo que hacer. Y ese trabajo seria su mayor logro en la historia. No sería nada fácil, pero hoy era el día, hoy Robin confesaría su amor. Hoy era su día. Tan solo eran él y Raven.

Y nada lo detendría de lograr su cometido.

* * *

><p>El chico maravilla se tomó una pausa para poder tomar una profunda respiración y acto seguido se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde estaba seguro que se encontraba Raven, posiblemente leyendo algún libro. Finalmente, llego a su destino tan esperado y sin lugar a dudas, allí estaba ella. Como lo había esperado Robin, su compañera de equipo ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando entro a la habitación. La empática se encontraba sentada en el sofá y estaba profundamente absorta en su novela. Sus ojos violetas no se despegaban de las páginas que leía con gran interés.<p>

Definitivamente fue un espectáculo para la vista, pensó Robin. Su cabello color violeta oscuro que tanto amaba pasaba por su rostro que irradiaban su belleza. Su piel que a pesar de ser pálida, llegaba a reflejar la luz del sol que la iluminaba y la hacía ver bellamente radiante. Sus profundos e hipnóticos ojos color violeta brillaban como cristales de amatista. A Robin casi se le salía el corazón de tan solo verla. Tan solo tenerla delante suyo, le daban ganas al chico maravilla de correr hacia ella y darle un profundo beso en sus hermosos labios, pero se contuvo.

Tomando otra profunda respiración, Robin se acercó cautelosamente a la hechicera.

—Hola— Saludo casualmente Robin quien tomó el control remoto y se sentó en el sofá frente a Raven.

—Hola— Respondió Raven brevemente y de inmediato volvió a prestarle atención a su novela. Robin no dijo nada, simplemente encendió la televisión y comenzó a cambiar de canales. Después de cinco minutos de solo estar cambiando de canal en canal, Robin simplemente suspiro y lo apago.

—Quinientos canales y nada que ver— Comento Robin con una sonrisa mientras colocaba el control remoto a un lado.

—Hmm— Se limitó a responder Raven mientras seguía con su novela, lo cual ocasionó una ligera sensación de malestar por parte de Robin. Siguió torpemente sentado en el mismo lugar pensando en que hacer a continuación y finalmente tuvo el valor de hablar nuevamente.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo?— Pregunto Robin haciéndose el curioso.

—Un libro— Respondió ella con sarcasmo, sin levantar la vista de las páginas que la mantenían tan entretenida.

Robin rio con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué libro?— Volvió a preguntar.

Ella simplemente lo miro un momento bastante confundida.

—Fausto— Respondió ella sin emoción alguna mientras regresaba a su lectura, con la esperanza de que se fuera y la dejara sola.

Pero Robin no se rendiría tan fácilmente y fingiendo aún más intereses, se acercó más a ella.

— ¿Fausto?— Pregunto Robin, tratando de por lo menos conseguir algo de atención por parte de la hechicera y si tenía suerte, entablar una conversación con ella — ¿De qué trata?—

Raven lo miro una vez más, su ceño de molestia se profundizo pero el chico maravilla no lo noto. Sin embargo en vez de lanzarlo por la ventana como a Chico Bestia, simplemente le esbozo una sonrisa irónica.

—Es sobre un hombre que le vende su alma al diablo para poder encontrar la felicidad—

—Wo…eso suena interesante— Dijo Robin intentando mostrar interés.

—Sí, estoy tratando de terminarlo antes de que acabe el día— Respondió Raven, esperanzada de que entendería la indirecta.

—Genial ¿Debe haberte gustado mucho este libro?— Pregunto Robin.

—Si— Contesto Raven inexpresivamente.

—Bueno, debo admitir que suena interesante, sin embargo…— Comenzó a explicar Robin— Yo no soy alguien que lee realmente cosas sobre demonios y el infierno, especialmente después de habernos encontrado con uno cara a cara—

Raven simplemente le dedico una sonrisa algo forzada, estaba completamente confundida por el repentino comportamiento de Robin.

—Sin embargo, es curioso…— Volvió a hablar Robin— Yo estaba recordando ese momento y para serte sincero, tiene que ser uno de los momentos más aterradores de toda mi vida—

—Me lo imagino— Respondió Raven asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Yo estaba completamente seguro de que no podría existir alguien peor en este mundo que Slade, pero estaba completamente equivocado— Robin hizo una pausa para mirarse ambas manos, antes de continuar —Y el día en que regreso y nos entregó ese mensaje, bueno… Yo estaba tan preocupado por ti—

Raven dándose cuenta que Robin no la dejaría tranquila y que además había arruinado su momento perfecto con su preciado libro, decidió hacerle caso al chico maravilla, esperando que al hacerlo se fuera en algún momento.

—Sí, créeme que tampoco fue fácil para mí, estoy segura de que estas al consiente de eso— Dijo Raven haciendo una pequeña pausa mientras miraba fijamente a Robin —Aunque ¿Existe alguna especifica razón de porque estas trayendo este tema ahora?—

Robin simplemente se encogió de hombros y se recostó.

—Estaba recordando el momento de cuando te rescate de que te cayeras ese día. Cuando te vi, tuve la oportunidad de ver algo más que la fría e inexpresiva actitud que quieres que todos vean Raven. Ese día, tuve la oportunidad de ver…— Robin hizo una pequeña pausa y reunió todo el valor de su alma— ¡Lo hermosa que eres!—

Le tomo al cerebro de Raven procesar toda esta información, antes de que ella lo mirara fijamente y con una expresión llena de sorpresa, parecía como si sus ojos se le fueran a salir de la cara.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— Pregunto Raven creyendo haber oído mal.

Robin simplemente le sonrió.

—Te dije que ese día me di cuenta de lo hermosa que eres, Raven—

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de la hechicera, a ella ya no le estaba gustando a donde estaba yendo esta conversación.

—Robin…yo… — Tartamudeo Raven quien no tenía idea de que decirle.

Robin se sentó y la miro directamente a los ojos.

—Raven, he tenido la intención de decirte esto desde hace un tiempo. No es fácil para mi decírtelo, así que lo diré lo más claro posible— El chico maravilla respiro hondo y con confianza le sonrió a ella —Me gustas, Rave. Me gustas mucho. Me has gustado desde que todo este lio con Trigon comenzó—

Finalmente Raven salió de su trance y pudo pronunciar algunas palabras.

—Espera, quieres decir que…me gustas… ¿Me gustas?— Pregunto Raven aun confundida.

Robin simplemente asintió.

—Si…créeme, me gustas mucho. Así que, Raven…me preguntaba…— Robin se tomó una pausa —… ¿Qué piensas de ir a algún lugar en algún momento? Estaba pensando que podríamos salir este fin de semana, claro si no tienes nada que hacer ¿Qué dices?—

Raven simplemente miro a Robin fijamente, sus ojos aun parecían que saldrían de su cara en cualquier momento y su boca abierta colgaba ligeramente. Pasaron unos segundos cuando finalmente Raven salió de su trance y trato de darle una respuesta al chico maravilla.

—Robin, yo…realmente no sé qué decir—

— ¿Y bien?— Pregunto Robin, con una confianza aun mayor—Es un sí o un no, tan simple como eso, todo estará bien, Raven. Aunque…yo preferiría que el si fuera tu primera opción—

—_Muy bien, Raven. Solo trata de calmarte y contrólate de una buena vez_— Se dijo la hechicera a si misma. Su libro tan interesante que estaba leyendo ahora quedo en el olvido y lo coloco en su regazo mientras se masajeaba las sienes con sus dedos. Finalmente, decidió mirar fijamente los ojos de Robin que estaban ocultos tras su máscara y le dio una respuesta.

—Robin…lo siento mucho…pero yo— Tartamudeo Raven bastante nerviosa mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire —Yo…yo no me siento de esa manera contigo—

En ese instante Robin sintió como si un yunque le hubiera caído encima. Su corazón parecía romperse en mil pedazos mientras los restos le cortaban las entrañas.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Robin con un susurro, el chico maravilla estaba rezando y deseando de que hubiera escuchado mal.

—Ya te lo dije…yo no me siento de la misma manera contigo —Respondió Raven en voz baja, sintiéndose culpable por tener que herir los sentimientos de su líder. Ella sintió el impulso de tomar su libro y retirarse lo más pronto posible a su habitación, pero opto por no hacerlo. Había aprendido que escapar de los problemas nunca es la solución.

Robin estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia lengua. Sentía como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada en la entrepierna y luego lo hubiera colgado para utilizarlo como piñata. ¡Esto no podía ser posible! ¡No había posibilidad alguna de que esto estuviera sucediendo!

—Pero… ¿Por qué?— Pregunto Robin.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con porque?— Respondió Raven con otra pregunta.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Robin aunque esto más bien sonaba a una orden — ¡Por lo menos dame una razón!—

— ¿Qué clase de razón quieres que te dé?— Pregunto Raven alzando la voz, que le haya roto el corazón solo por no sentir lo mismo, no le daba derecho de hablarle de esa forma — ¡A mi simplemente no me gustas de esa forma!—

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?— Pregunto Robin poniéndose de pie —Después de todo lo que hemos pasado—

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— Pregunto Raven quien igualmente se puso de pie y se enfrentó a su líder.

Robin tartamudeo un poco antes de poder recuperar el control de su propia voz.

—Lo que quiero decir…— Comenzó a explicar Robin— Tu y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas, hemos compartido cosas intimas uno del otro ¿Cómo es que no puedes sentir lo mismo que yo siento por ti?—

Raven simplemente suspiro en un intento de calmarse, mientras intentaba reunir toda la paciencia posible para lo que estaba a punto de decir, sabía que Robin era testarudo, por lo que tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y pensar bien sus palabras.

—Sé que hemos pasado por muchas cosas, y si Robin, se que hemos compartido cosas uno con él otro. Pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que gustarme como algo más que un amigo—

Robin simplemente negó con la cabeza. No había manera alguna de que se fuera a rendir tan fácilmente. No cuando finalmente había reunido las agallas y el coraje para confesarse.

—Raven, por favor piénsalo bien ¿Por qué no podemos ser más que amigos? Haríamos una buena pareja, somos casi iguales—

—Sé que nos comportamos de formas idénticas, Robin— Respondió Raven— Pero tenemos nuestras diferencias…grandes diferencias—

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— Pregunto Robin completamente perplejo ante tal declaración — ¿Cómo es que puedes decir algo así? Los dos somos personas oscuras y misteriosas, estoy seguro que los otros estarán de acuerdo en eso. Los dos somos personas tercas, de eso puedo estar seguro que estas consiente. Quiero decir…por dios, nuestros nombres están basados en pájaros. Por no hablar de que nuestros nombres comienzan con una R—

Raven cerró sus ojos y negó con su cabeza, sin poder creer en las razones que le estaba dando Robin.

—Muy bien…— Hablo Raven haciendo una pausa, en un intento de tranquilizarse— Pero esas siguen aun sin ser buenas razones para que tengas que gustarme como algo más que un amigo. Starfire y Chico Bestia son bastante parecidos, pero dudo que alberguen alguna clase de sentimiento romántico uno por el otro—

—Pero, Raven…— Dijo Robin, sin intención alguna de darse por vencido —No puedes decirme que jamás has sentido alguna clase de atracción hacia mí. Quiero decir, tenemos una conexión mental. Estuviste dentro de mi mente una vez, Raven—

—Es verdad, estuve dentro de tu mente una vez, pero eso era porque tenía que ir. Era la única forma en la que podía ayudarte a que no perdieras la cabeza, porque estabas empezando a enloquecer debido a Slade. No te ofendas, pero tener a un líder completamente loco no le haría de mucha ayuda al equipo. Y ni siquiera me preguntes como demonios se formó ese vínculo. Porque yo aún estoy tratando de entender cómo fue que eso sucedió—

—Suenas como si estuvieras enojada— Comento Robin completamente molesto.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Es realmente molesto tener esta clase de conexión con otra persona, incluso si esa persona te llegara a gustar más como un amigo—

Robin estaba notablemente molesto, pero decidió cambiar de tema.

—Entonces dime ¿Qué paso en ese momento cuando te salve de que cayeras desde ese edificio y compartirse conmigo todo ese secreto sobre la profecía?—

—Robin… ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que ninguno de nuestros amigos me hubiera rescatado de esa caída? —Pregunto Raven realmente molesta. Para esta pregunta, Robin no tenía respuesta alguna— Y si, lo admito, fue a ti a quien le conté sobre la profecía. Y eso es porque confió en ti. Eras la opción más lógica. Eres nuestro líder, Robin. Tu más que nadie necesitaba saberlo. Pero puedo estar segura de que cualquiera de nuestros amigos hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú hiciste por mí. Pero igualmente eso no quiere decir que automáticamente me tengas que gustar más que un amigo—

Robin no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No era posible de que esto estuviera sucediendo. Tal vez….tal vez hubiera sido mejor que se hubiera guardado sus sentimientos y no haber dicho nada.

—Además, no eres el único que ha llegado a rescatarme de caer de un lugar alto. Chico Bestia hizo lo mismo cuando estuve luchando con la influencia de mi padre dentro de mi mente…—Raven se di cuenta de su error muy tarde al mencionar aquel incidente —¡Oh, mierda! No debí haber mencionado eso—

—Espera ¿Qué?— Pregunto Robin completamente sorprendido —¿Quieres decir que Chico Bestia estuvo dentro de tu mente?—

—Um…si…— Respondió Raven, sintiéndose algo incomoda al revelar algo que se había propuesto a mantener en secreto por toda su vida— Él y Cyborg terminaron entrando en mi mente después de que encontraron un espejo que es en realidad un portal a mi mente—

—Oh, eso es perfecto— Respondió Robin con sarcasmo— Gracias por contármelo hasta ahora—

—Robin, eres nuestro líder. Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que contarte todo acerca de mi vida personal— Respondió Raven elevando un poco su tono de voz.

Robin rápidamente se arrepintió de su arrebato.

—Lo siento…— Se disculpó Robin quien decidió cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible— Pero…yo te rescate de Trigon… ¡Demonios, Raven! ¡Literalmente atravesé el infierno solo para encontrarte y rescatarte!—

—Y tendrás mi eterno agradecimiento por eso— Respondió Raven haciendo una reverencia— Pero, Robin…no puedes esperar que yo honestamente crea que nuestros amigos no hubieran hecho lo mismo por mí—

Robin se rasco la nunca en señal de nerviosismo, no estaba seguro de cómo contestar a eso.

—Bueno…—

—Escucha Robin, eternamente voy a estar agradecida por todo lo que hiciste, pero como te he dicho, sé que los otros hubieran hecho lo que sea con tal de salvarme. Pero también de entre todos nosotros, tú fuiste el que más se entusiasmó con ser el héroe de en turno. Además, no te ofendas…pero creo que hiciste todo esto más que nada porque Slade estaba involucrado, creo que fue más por Slade que tu tenías mejores razones de ir y encontrarme, que los demás—

Robin no estaba preparado para el argumento de Raven, pero aun así se mantuvo en calma y listo para contraatacar.

—Pero, Raven…fuiste tú la que estuvo a mi lado cuando Trigon nos hirió a todos nosotros durante la batalla…inclusive me abrazaste, además de que me diste las gracias personalmente—

—Como ya he dicho anteriormente, me rescataste de Trigon y tú eres nuestro líder. Así que era obvio que te estaría agradecida. Después de todo, se trató del fin del mundo. Eso a veces te hace hacer cosas que normalmente no estas acostumbrada a hacer. Además de que los amigos pueden abrazar a otros amigos sin la necesidad de sentirse sentimentalmente atraídos a ellos. Inclusive yo se eso—

—Pero…—Protesto Robin— Tu nunca has abrazado intencionalmente a alguien—

Robin entonces noto un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Raven.

—Bueno…en realidad…— Tartamudeo un poco Raven —Yo abrace a Chico Bestia mucho antes que esto sucediera—

— ¡¿Qué?!— Pregunto Robin completamente sorprendido.

—Así es, fue después del incidente que tuvimos con Malchior…— Comenzó a explicar Raven— Chico Bestia vino a mi habitación y me dijo varias cosas…y bueno…yo lo abrace—

Robin no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Esta discusión estaba yendo de mal en peor.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué demonios actuaste como si fuera la misma peste, después de que te abrazo tras todo el asunto con Trigon?—

—Bueno…me tomo por sorpresa…—Explico Raven— Además en caso de que no lo sepas, esa es la forma en la que trato a Chico Bestia todo el tiempo. Pero no quiere decir que no me gusta—

—Como un amigo ¿Verdad?— Pregunto Robin airadamente.

Raven simplemente se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a susurrar algunas cosas, como si le estuviera pidiendo fuerzas a alguien llamado Azar.

—Si, como un amigo. Aunque no sé porque deberías de preocuparte de algo así—

—Pero Raven, ¿No podemos darle una oportunidad a nuestra relación?— Pregunto Robin— Los dos somos muy parecidos. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas, tenemos una conexión…y los dos tenemos nombres basados en aves—

Raven simplemente frunció el ceño, ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de esta plática sin sentido.

—Ya lo sé, lo acabas de mencionar hace unos momentos…pero Robin, eso no es suficiente como para que tengamos una relación romántica. No es como si tuvieras el monopolio de todas las cosas que he compartido. Tomos hemos tenido nuestros momentos. He compartido cosas con Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Starfire...además…—

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Robin con frustración.

—Bueno…yo no quería llegar a esto Robin…pero…— Raven tomo una profunda respiración para prepararse para lo que estaba a punto de decir— De entre todos los miembros de nuestro equipo…tu eres el que menos ha estado a mi alrededor—

— ¡¿Qué?!— Exclamo Robin— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?—

—Cálmate y dame la oportunidad de explicártelo— Ordeno Raven— Hasta el incidente de Trigon, de entre todos los titanes, fuiste tú quien respeto y me dio mi especio personal. Aunque me alegra que respetaras mis deseos, de entre todos ellos, es probable que sea contigo con quien pase menos tiempo de caridad. Quiero decir, Starfire siempre trata de convencerme de que vayamos al centro comercial tan solo nosotras dos, con Cyborg trabajo muy a menudo en el mantenimiento del Auto-T y estoy segura de que ya sabes como siempre tengo a Chico Bestia a mi lado tratando de hacerme reír con sus chistes malos. De hecho Robin, si no hubiera sido por Trigon, tú y yo seriamos probablemente los miembros más distantes de todo el equipo…y eso ya es decir bastante considerando tu relación con Chico Bestia—

Robin tenía la mandíbula colgando ¿Cómo demonios ella podía estar diciendo cosas como esas?

—Además…—Hablo Raven arqueando una ceja en clara señal de confusión— A menos de que me haya perdido de algo, podría jurar que a ti te gustaba Starfire—

Ahora fue el turno de Robin de sonrojarse.

—Bueno…Starfire es bonita y todo eso, pero ella no me gusta tanto como me gustas Raven. Ella no es para nada oscura y misteriosa. Además…ella es algo ingenua y estupi…—

— ¿Qué?— Interrumpió Raven esperando que lo que Robin estuviera a punto de decir no fuera lo que ella estaba pensando—

—Estúpida—

—Muy bien…eso es todo— Dijo Raven claramente molesta— Puedo estar de acuerdo contigo de que Starfire puede ser algo ingenua e incluso puede ser alegremente molesta, pero definitivamente no es ninguna estúpida. Pensé que de entre todas las personas tu entenderías eso. Ella ha demostrado ser muy inteligente y madura cuando la situación lo requiere. Y si no te importa, te agradecería que no la llamaras así de nuevo—

— ¡Whoa, cálmate! Estas actuando muy a la defensiva— Respondió Robin tratando de tranquilizar a la hechicera.

—Bueno, después de todo, ella es mi mejor amiga— Explico Raven.

—Lo siento—Se disculpó avergonzadamente Robin.

— ¿Así que me estás diciendo que no te gusta Starfire?— Pregunto Raven aun confundida—Quiero decir, siempre he pensado que ella te gustaba. Además de que los dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos, por no hablar de que se han abrazado en más de una ocasión—

—Bueno…yo…— Tartamudeo Robin, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Solo espero que no estés diciéndome todo esto a mí, nada más porque tienes demasiado miedo de admitir tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella—

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Uh, no! ¡Claro que no!— Respondió Robin rápidamente a la defensiva.

—Claro…— Respondió Raven con escepticismo, pero decidió no profundizar más en el tema— Bueno… ¿Eso es suficiente para ti?—

—Por favor, Raven— Le rogo Robin quien aún no se daba por vencido— ¿No puedes por lo menos darnos una oportunidad? Los dos nos conocemos bastante bien gracias a todo el incidente con Trigon. Los dos somos casi iguales. Además nosotros dos tenemos nombres basados en aves—

Una vena sobresalía en la frente de Raven, mientras sus ojos durante un momento se volvieron completamente rojos.

— ¡Sí, ya sé que nuestros nombres estaba basados en aves! ¡Pero eso no significa que tengamos que tener una acaramelada relación sentimental!—

Robin simplemente rio nerviosamente y retrocedió un poco.

—Lo siento…solo trataba de hacer un punto— Contesto Robin mansamente.

—Como digas— Dijo Raven quien se había calmado.

—Raven…sé que tiendes a ser alguien que se retiene emocionalmente. Yo también soy esa clase de persona. Ambos podemos entendernos a la perfección…quiero decir, probablemente te entiendo más que nadie en este equipo—

—Tengo que estar en desacuerdo contigo de nuevo, Robin— Refuto Raven— Si, nos podemos entender uno al otro, pero no eres el único que me entiende. Me refiero a que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, yo me entiendo perfectamente con Chico Bestia. Quiero decir, a ambos nos han traicionado y roto el corazón, los dos tenemos nuestros respectivos lados oscuros, además de que hemos tenido conversaciones más de una vez…—

Robin apretó sus puños debido a la frustración e ira que estaba sintiendo, con el rostro completamente rojo de la furia que estaba sintiendo…más que nada hacía cierto mutante de piel verde

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo entiendo! ¡¿Podrías dejar ya de meter a Chico Bestia en nuestra conversación?!— Grito Robin completamente enojado.

Raven se sorprendió bastante por el arrebato de Robin.

—Lo siento, solo estaba tratando de hacer un punto— Dijo Raven citando a Robin.

Miro tímidamente a su líder "sin miedo alguno", a pesar de estar completamente molesta, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Escucha, Robin…—Dijo Raven acercándose al chico maravilla— Sé que los dos somos casi iguales y que hemos tenido nuestros momentos juntos, pero realmente yo no siento lo mismo por ti. Solo puedo desear que puedas aceptarlo y seguir adelante—

Pero Robin ni siquiera respondió, por lo que Raven decidió seguir.

—Además…—Prosiguió Raven— Personalmente creo que realmente somos demasiado parecidos. Y eso nunca es algo bueno, Robin. Los dos somos emocionalmente distantes, ambos somos personas oscuras y que tenemos muy mal humor, por no hablar de que somos tercos y tensos. Si estuviéramos en una relación romántica no sería nada bueno. Quiero decir, por nuestras personalidades, creo que probablemente estaríamos tratando de matarnos uno al otro, en vez de salir a citas o cosas como esas—

— ¿Eso crees?— Pregunto tímidamente Robin.

—Robin, debido a nuestras personalidades, probablemente sería mejor salir con alguien que pueda llegar a soportarnos. Alguien que pueda aguantar nuestra terquedad, pero que nos quieran por lo que somos—

Robin simplemente suspiro. En ese momento, podía sentir como todas sus esperanzas se habían venido abajo.

—Lo siento, Robin. Pero así es como las cosas tienen que ser— Comento Raven tristemente al ver la expresión del chico maravilla— Pero espero que después de todo esto, aun podamos ser amigos—

—Claro…no tengo ningún problema con eso—

—Además…— Hablo Raven con un tono de voz alentador— No es el fin del mundo. Alguien como tú no tendrá problema alguno para atraer a las chicas. Estoy segura de que no tendrás problemas para encontrar a ese alguien especial—

—Supongo que tienes razón— Dijo Robin con algo de ánimo. Entonces se enderezo con dignidad, puede que las cosas no salieran como lo había tenido planeado, pero como dijo Raven, no era el fin del mundo— Entonces, supongo que nos veremos más tarde—

—Claro— Dijo Raven con una pequeña sonrisa— Y gracias por entenderlo, Robin—

—No hay problema— Respondió Robin con una sonrisa y acto seguido se dio la vuelta para irse, pero en ese momento las puertas corredizas se abrieron de golpe.

— ¡Oh, este fue un día glorioso!— Exclamo alegremente Starfire entrando en la habitación— Hola amigos Robin y Raven—

—Hola, Starfire— Saludo Raven con calma.

—Hey, Star— Saludo Robin.

—Amigo Robin ¿Te encuentras bien? Te vez algo desanimado— Pregunto Starfire preocupada.

—No es nada, Star. Simplemente he tenido un día bastante complicado— Respondió Robin.

—Está bien— Dijo Starfire, acto seguido voló hacia él y lo tomo del brazo— Se justamente lo que podrá alegrarte. Además podría contarte sobre lo divertido que eran las atracciones del carnaval ¡Fue glorioso! Es decir, solo si no estás muy ocupado con tu trabajo—

Robin miro fijamente a Starfire y después a Raven, quien le hizo una seña de que fuera con la princesa alienígena. De nuevo fijo su atención a Starfire y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sabes…— Finalmente hablo Robin— Creo que necesito tomarme un descanso, así que vamos—

— ¡Oh, eso es maravilloso! ¡Ven, te diré todo sobre el carnaval!— Exclamo Starfire quien se aferró al brazo de Robin y los dos se marcharon corriente, antes de salir Robin le dedico una última sonrisa a Raven, esta vez en señal de agradecimiento. La joven hechicera simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, como si todo el peso del mundo que sintió en sus hombros durante toda la conversación desapareciera. De nuevo la habitación estaba en absoluto silencio.

—Bueno…eso fue raro— Se dijo Raven a sí misma. Se agacho y tomo su libro que había caído en el sofá.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, siendo esta vez Chico Bestia quien entro a la habitación.

— ¡No me importa lo que dijo, Cy! ¡Debería haberme ganado de nuevo ese pollo afelpado!— Exclamo completamente enojado, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Raven.

Cinco segundos después se dio cuenta de la presencia de la hechicera y rápidamente se calló.

— ¡Oh…hey, Raven! ¿Qué tal todo?— Pregunto Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

—Todo bien— Respondió Raven algo molesta.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Te vez algo molesta— Pregunto preocupado el mutante.

—No es nada, aun así gracias por preguntar— Contesto Raven algo más calmada, acto seguido floto por encima del sofá y se dirigió a la salida.

—Oh…si tú lo dices— Asintió Chico Bestia— Oye, Raven—

La empática se detuvo a medio camino, sin darse la vuelta.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Chico Bestia?— Pregunto la hechicera.

— ¿Quién crees que sea mejor conduciendo en los carritos chocones? ¿Cyborg o yo?— Pregunto Chico Bestia esperando con emoción la respuesta de su amiga.

Raven simplemente rodo los ojos, aun así no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

—Te veré mas tarde, Chico Bestia—

Y finalmente, Raven abandono la habitación.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de Kaiju Moth<strong>_: Muy bien ¡Ahí lo tienen! Pido disculpas si Robin les pareció Ooc. Pero como que era un poco mi intención. Robin en realidad a lo largo de este fics estaba destinado a ser el que apoyaba el RobxRae con algo de su personalidad. Pero espero no haberlo vuelto demasiado Ooc. Sé que esta pareja tiene un montón de fans aquí, pero en mi opinión, este emparejamiento realmente es aburrido y forzado…y se que algunas personas piensan que se ven bien juntos por el simple hecho de que sus nombres están basados en aves. Pero se los juro, cada vez que escucho "Los dos pájaros del amor" ¡ME DAN GANAS DE VOMITAR! ¡AAAAAARGH!

Sin embargo, entiendan que yo no estoy tratando de insultar a la pareja o a las personas que les gustan. Tampoco estoy tratando de denigrar a la pareja, no me gusta cuando la gente hace eso. Este fic se supone que está dedicado al humor, y lo hice solo por diversión. Pero también estoy dejando escapar cierta frustración en los patrones que he visto de las pocas historias RobRae que he leído para llevar a cabo esta historia. Sé que es solo ficción y que la gente puede llevar a cabo los emparejamientos que ellos quieran, pero aun así, estoy no ayuda cuando van en contra de la propia serie.

Una cosa que he notado en muchos escritores RobRae es que siempre tratan de utilizar a la cuarta temporada como una especie de soporte. Eso está bien, pero como he dicho, Robin es su líder, así como la estrella de la serie. Otra cosa que no me gusta es como algunas personas escriben a Starfire y a Chico Bestia volviéndolos unos completos Ooc y los retratan como verdaderos estúpidos. ¡Por favor! Ellos no son estúpidos, si van a escribir fanfiction, al menos tengan la decencia de escribir a los personajes tal y como son. Eso solo demuestra que no tienen respeto por los creadores de la serie y también ofenden a algunas personas como a los personajes. Supongo que lo que en realidad quiero decir, es que pueden escribir de la pareja que ustedes quieran, pero no traten como basura a los otros personajes y no traten ni actúen como si su pareja fuera la más plausible o canónica que la de las otras personas.

Muchas gracias.

Además, yo debería aclarar lo siguiente, no sé porque no lo dije al principio de la nota. No estoy tratando de decir que todos los escritores RobRae sean como los describí antes. Soy muy consciente de que la mayoría de los escritores RobRae tratan a los personajes como se deben y son gente respetuosa. A lo que me refería era más o menos a las historias que describí anteriormente. Lo siento si hubo algún malentendido. Además, yo no estoy tratando de decir que las personas que no les gusta el RobRae sean mejores que los mismos RobRae. Lo siento si alguien se sintio ofendido.

Como una escritora BBRae, me encanta esta pareja, pero no por eso voy a insultar a las personas que no se sientan de la misma manera, asi que espero haber aclarado bien la cosas.

Lo siento por toda esta palabrería ¡Espero no me odien por tener que leer esto! ¡Espero tambien que hayan disfrutado de la historia! ¡Por favor dejen un comentario y que no sea solo para insultar! Gracias.


End file.
